As the number of the Web-based services and applications expands, so grows the demands placed upon the network and database equipment supporting such services and applications. Customers or consumers generally interact with a web site through an application server which is connected to a database or databases to perform functions supported by a particular Web-based application and service. To facilitate the scalability and performance of the Web-based application and services on the application server, the application server typically creates and caches concurrent connection(s) to the database(s) for each concurrent user request to the database(s) or anticipated maximum concurrent requests to the database(s). Due to the popularity and demand for Web-based applications and services, the number of application servers and corresponding concurrent connections to the database(s) has been increasing at a rapid rate. This situation may cause scaling issues with the database(s), as significant amounts of memory and processes may be required to support the large number of connections to the database(s). In several cases these connections may consume all of the memory made available for connections and require either taking memory away from the database cache, which may adversely affect performance and scalability, or requiring the addition of RAM (random access memory) to the database severs, which are limited by a maximum RAM capacity. In other cases these large number of connections may exceed a database's maximum design limit of connections and thus may require the use of additional database instances just to handle the connections, when a single database would have otherwise sufficed. Thus causing additional expense for licensing and potentially additional hardware. Additionally, when network or database related issues cause a large amount of connections to become unusable, or a large amount of application servers are restarted, a connection storm of reconnecting to the database can occur, which at large scales can exceed and overwhelm the database's session/connection creation capacity rate and cause significant delays in obtaining a new connection and in some cases indefinite hanging waiting for a session to be created. This significant interruption in reestablishing the flow of data from the database can cause significant interruptions in Web-based applications and services availability and quality of service. As web sites continue to grow and additional application servers are brought on-line, the requirement issue for additional connections continues to deteriorate. One solution for the increasing memory requirements is to continue to add additional RAM and new database server hardware to hold larger amounts of RAM to satisfy the connection requests from the application servers, but this is at a significantly increasing cost per unit of capacity, as server hardware becomes significantly more expensive as you move up into larger and larger RAM capacity class of servers. Another solution for the connection storm issue is to use multiple listener processes on different ports on the database and distribute the connection requests over these listeners. However, in many database servers the connection/session creation capacity rate is so low in comparison to the rate of reconnects during a connection storm that the number of duplicate listeners required is impractical or has diminishing returns.